Hitomi's father
|image1= File:DOA3 Hitomi Dad.jpg |caption1= Hitomi's father in Dead or Alive 3 |title2= Non-Playable Character |full_name= Real name unknown |first_appearance= Dead or Alive 3 (2001) |martial_art= Karate |place_of_birth= Germany |nationality= German |status= Alive |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Male ( ) |eye_color= Bluish-grey |hair_color= White |occupations= Head karate instructor of his own dojo |relatives= Hitomi (daughter) |love_interests= Unnamed wife }} Hitomi's father is a karate instructor, who first appeared in Dead or Alive 3. He was the one that taught his daughter everything she knows about karate, and is one of the most important people in her life. He also appointed Ein as an instructor at his dojo. History At some point in the past, Hitomi's father met the Japanese woman who would become Hitomi's mother. Since Hitomi was young he trained her rigorously in karate and ran a successful dojo near the Black Forest. Hitomi rescues Ein and after training him in karate her father makes him another instructor at his karate school. Toward the time of Hitomi's entrance into the third Dead or Alive Tournament, he was training her. At the end of the tournament, he is watching his students train in the dojo. Hitomi visits the dojo to see her father. He heard news of his daughter ranking third place in the tournament, at which he slightly bows to her for her success and permits her to venture on her own. Hitomi, resolved and determined to win, salutes her father, and then bows out of her father's dojo. She continues her venture into her new life. Sometime between the third and fourth tournaments, he became too ill to run the dojo and, as a result, the dojo started failing financially. Hitomi entered the fourth tournament in order to help her father in their time of need. Character Appearance Hitomi's father is a Caucasian man with blue eyes, pale skin, white hair, and a mustache. He has a strong, pointy chin. He is muscular from years of training and running his own dojo. Personality Hitomi's father is a very strong, determined man of late thirties or early-mid forties. He is very devoted to his art of karate. Hitomi takes greatly after her father. Since he never had a male child, he was harder on her and treated her like an heir. Thus, Hitomi is also strong-willed like her father and bares strength close to a male figure, and is something of a tomboy (particular in wardrobe). He even went as far as to send his teenaged daughter flying across the room with his vicious sidekick to prepare her for the dangers of the tournament and real life. Relationships Hitomi His daughter. He is the one responsible for Hitomi's fighting skills, he taught and trained her in karate since she was young. Hitomi entered the fourth tournament in order to help her father pay for the dojo. His wife A middle aged Japanese woman with whom he had a child: Hitomi. Very little is known about her except a statement made by Hitomi in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball: upon reaching an origami Hitomi says her mother use to make them for her as a child. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive 3'' (non-playable, 2001-02) *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' (mentioned, 2011) Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Karateka Category:Dead or Alive 3 non-playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Non-playable characters